


Legacy

by Rocky_T



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Alternate Universe, Babyfic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 12:48:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21136958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rocky_T/pseuds/Rocky_T
Summary: Janeway pays a visit toVoyager's newest member of the crew.





	Legacy

**Author's Note:**

> For E. 
> 
> Many thanks to Seema for her assistance.

“He’s absolutely beautiful,” Janeway said warmly to the new mother.

Jor, who was sitting up in the bio-bed with the hours-old baby in her arms, smiled. “He is, isn’t he?” She gently straightened the edge of the blanket wrapped securely around him. “Would you like to hold him, Captain?”

“I’d love to.” Janeway held out her arms and carefully accepted the little bundle. 

“Be careful you support his head,” cautioned Tabor, with all the nervousness of a first time father.

“Believe me, I know how to hold babies,” Janeway said with a smile.

“Yeah, I guess you’re certainly getting plenty of experience on board _Voyager_,” Tabor said, a bit sheepishly.

“Captain’s prerogative,” Janeway answered. Every time a new arrival made his or her appearance, Janeway had been fourth in line – after the new parents and the Doctor – to hold the newborn.

“Only a few years ago, Naomi and Miral were the only children on the ship, and now this little one brings the total to five,” said Chakotay, watching the tableau with a look of wonderment on his face. “Have you decided on his name yet?”

“We’re going to call him Jad, after my grandfather,” Tabor said. Chakotay nodded in recognition of the baby’s namesake; the Bajoran Maquis’ grandfather had died during the Occupation at the hands of Crell Moset.

“Welcome, Jad,” Janeway said softly to the baby. With her free hand, she gently stroked the tuft of black hair atop his head, then the faint nose ridges and on down to his cheek. At her touch, the baby’s eyes opened briefly and his lips made sucking motions as he instinctively turned his face toward the source of the stimulus. A bit reluctantly, she handed him back. “I think someone’s hungry.”

“It _is_ time for another feeding,” Jor said. “Even if I do feel like that’s all I’ve been doing since he was born.”

“And changing diapers – don’t forget about those,” Tabor added.

“I’ll leave you to it then,” Janeway said, exchanging a look with her first officer. “Congratulations again. It’s good to have another little one aboard _Voyager_.” She watched as Jor cradled her baby, Tabor leaning over them both. It was clear the couple had already forgotten all about the captain and commander. Janeway smiled fondly as she and Chakotay exited Sickbay.

“This is rapidly becoming one of my favorite parts of the job,” Janeway said, a hint of nostalgia in her voice. 

“And no doubt there will be more opportunities in the future,” Chakotay said, lightly. Janeway knew he was right; more than a decade into their journey home, couples had begun pairing off with alacrity. 

“Bridge,” said Janeway as they entered the turbolift. She glanced at Chakotay, who was looking at her intently. “Why are you staring at me?”

“Sorry,” he said, as he looked away. “I was just thinking you’d have made a wonderful mother.”

Janeway stiffened instinctively, and then forced herself to relax. “That ship, unfortunately, has sailed,” she said quietly. It had been twelve years since they'd been swept off to the Delta Quadrant, and she was past the age of naturally conceiving on her own. 

Chakotay took her hand and gave it a comforting squeeze. “I know. But you don’t have to give birth to leave your mark on the next generation. Every member of this crew depends on you, looks up to you, knows that you will do your damnedest for each and every one. This crew has become a family, with bonds that will never be broken.” He added, “Even after you get us home one day.”

“You’re right, Chakotay,” Janeway said, thinking of the happy family they’d just left in Sickbay. “_This_ is my legacy.”


End file.
